


To Be Something Different

by Loveatfirstbook



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Lovely Little Ficlets challenge, Magic, Multi, mostly debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveatfirstbook/pseuds/Loveatfirstbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you could be any magical creature, what would you be and why?"</p>
<p>A single question opens a whole new debate. Post NMTD at school.</p>
<p>Day 9 of the Lovely Little Ficlets challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Something Different

They were all once more sitting around the tables at lunch. Everything was going well until, as usual, Pedro opened a can of worms with a single question. “Okay, guys. If you could be any magical creature, what would you be and why?”

“I would be a mermaid,” Meg announced.

“Why would you choose to be something like that when you could be Saint Nick?” Claudio interrupted.

Pedro was quick to shut down the train of thought. “That isn’t a creature so Saint Nick doesn’t count, Claudio.”

“Fine then. Zombies are cooler, anyway.”

“I think it would be nice to be a fairy,” Hero sighed. “I always wanted to be one when I was little.”

“Same here,” Ursula added. “It would be nice to be so flawless.”

“Okay you two. You’re meant to pick something you aren’t already,” Bea quipped.

“Maybe a siren? Or a selkie?” Balthazar spoke.

“We’ll hang out all the time.” Meg high-fived him, both grinning madly. “And we’ll host the coolest parties the ocean has ever seen.”

“Oi Balth,” Pedro said, bumping into Balthazar. “Make it a selkie so my werewolf self – you’re all wrong because werewolves are the best option – doesn’t have to die to see you.” 

Hero grinned at the pair who sat together holding hands then turned to John before Bea and Ben stole the show. “What about you, John?”

She thought she heard the word ‘vampire’ before his reasoning was drowned out by Team B.

“Pedro’s on the right track but you haven’t looked at the whole picture,” Bea commented. “If you were a general shape-shifter, there is no end to the possibilities. You could change into anything and you could choose when you turned. That way you wouldn’t have to keep track of the lunar calendar or anything like that.”

“A wizard is by far better than a shape-shifter, love,” Ben grinned.

“You wish. Unless you’re the best wizard, you’re pretty much a magician. Also, you can’t guarantee that your spells will do the right thing if they even work.”

“But you can’t promise what you said about shape-shifters. For all you know, you could be just turn into a toad and be in a lot of pain the whole time.”

“So what you’re both saying is that you’d rather stay human?” Hero asked, hoping to quell the argument.

“Well yes, actually,” Ben replied.

“I’ll be half-fairy,” Bea conceded. “That’s the most human thing I can be if you’re a full fairy. That way I could have all the powers and benefits without the obligations.”

“You’re already beautiful enough to be one.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Bea chuckled, shoving him. “But I love you anyway.”

Ben and Bea’s lips met in a kiss while their friends teased and whistled from all sides.

“Get a room, you two,” Meg laughed. “That’s enough PDA for one day.”


End file.
